Delay times in real valves are usually non-infinitesimal, because of the fact that between the energization variables of the actuator driving the valve and a component (for example, a valve needle) characterizing the operating state of the valve, there exists a causal chain, made up of electromagnetic, mechanical, and/or hydraulic components, which requires a time that depends on their respective configuration and on operating parameters of the valve (fuel pressure, temperature) in order to transfer energization variables of the actuator to the valve needle.